


Liz Ortecho imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Liz ortecho/male reader





	Liz Ortecho imagines

· it started when you saw her at the diner for the first time in 10 years

· you ended up fooling around in your car after her shift

· “you really want to do this in the backseat of my car like we’re teenagers again?" 

· "shut up and fuck me Y/N”

· you became her go to booty call

· calling you at night asking if she can come over

· both happening to be at the bar and taking her home

· sometimes not even making it out of the bar and just hooking up in the bathroom

· Maria gives you 20 minutes before she kicks you out because of complaining customers

· going to the drive in and not watching the movie… At all

· making out in your car after going to the diner for a “milkshake" 

· one time her dad banged on the hood of your car when he caught you as he was taking out the trash 

· "you two are about as sneaky as you were in high school" 

· her dad still scares you as much as he did when you were 17

· staying in bed for as long as possible the mornings after

· her borrowing your jackets to make it less obvious she’s wearing the same clothes as the day before

· a few months later you had the "what are we” talk

· Liz wasn’t ready to get into a serious relationship again so soon after leaving her fiance 

· but you knew she was worth waiting for


End file.
